Los problemas antes de San Valentín
by UX3
Summary: Más vale tarde que nunca, un minific simultáneo de San Valentín con Hanna y su amiga LillyChan.
1. HVersion

Estamos a 7 de Febrero, falta una semana para el Día de San Valentín, y en el distrito Funbari se desataba una pequeña discusión en la escuela secundaria Shinrai, donde estudiaban Hanna Asakura y Lilly Olivier.

Hanna: "Lilita", acabo de recordar que no tengo dinero...

Lilly O.¿Otra vez¡Tú nunca tienes dinero! Primero no tenías dinero para ir al concierto y la Tía Tamao tuvo que conseguirnos los pases, y ahora no tienes dinero para ir al cine.

Hanna: Pero esta vez los gastos en la pensión han aumentado y el dinero últimamente se vuelve más escaso... de hecho mi mamá me pidió que te dijera esto para disculparnos contigo...

Lilly O.: Caray... pues ahora tendremos que pedirle a la Tía Tamao que nos ayude otra vez.

Hanna: Es verdad, bueno... creo que tendremos que ir a mi casa a hacer la tarea.

Lilly O.: Yo no puedo ir¿recuerdas? Hoy tengo mis clases especiales en la escuela "Kou-Ike".

Hanna¿"Kou-Ike"¡Ya recuerdo! Mi papá me dijo que ahí estudiaba el Tío Manta cuando tenía nuestra edad.

Lilly O.: Esa misma. Mira, ya terminaron las clases y tengo que pasar a mi casa a hacer rápido la tarea y de ahí dirigírme a la escuela, te veo después.

Así ambos se despiden y Hanna recuerda que se acerca el 14 de Febrero y sabe lo que eso significa. Así, al llegar a la pensión Asakura, Hanna se encuentra ante un problema mientras hace su tarea.

Amidamaru (apareciendo): Amo Hanna¿se encuentra bien?

Hanna: Ah... hola Amidamaru, sólo estaba haciendo mi tarea.

Matamune (también apareciendo)¡No te hagas! Simplemente andas en la luna¿verdad?

Hanna¡Matamune!

Aparece Anna Kyouyama de Asakura diciendo: Dejame adivinar... es por lo del Día de San Valentín¿verdad?

Hanna¡M-mamá...¿Cómo lo sabes?

Anna: Porque esa es la misma expresión que pones cuando se aproxima ese día.

Hanna: Ah... de veras...

Amidamaru¿Se refiere a ese día especial para los amigos y las personas que tanto se aman?

Hanna: Exactamente, y este año también debo regalarle algo a Lilly-Chan.

Entra Yoh Asakura quien estaba en el patio y dice¿Por qué no le regalas un CD de su grupo favorito? Hoy salió a la venta el CD anual como todos los años y...

Hanna: Bueno no, eso ya lo hice el año pasado, además su mamá ya se lo compró.

Matamune¿Y qué tal un amuleto de esos de buena suerte?

Hanna: No, ya le regalé uno en su cumpleaños.

Amidamaru¿Y por qué no una enciclopedia acerca de la historia del Japón a lo largo de los siglos?

Hanna: A decir verdad Amidamaru, ya le regalé uno en la Navidad.

Anna: En resúmen, quieres regalarle a la pequeña Lilly algo original y que nunca le hayas regalado¿cierto?

Hanna: Sí.

Luego llegan Ponchi y Conchi y dicen: Mejor comprale ropa interior, como siempre usa minifalda nosotros podremos ver...

Rápidamente son golpeados por Anna y quedan noqueados. Luego dice: Par de depravados... pero es cierto, ella (Lilly O.) desde pequeña siempre ha usado minifalda y hasta tiene toda una colección... pero no es momento de pensar en eso.

Hanna: Así es... Un momento... "desde pequeña"... ¡Eso es¡Madre¡Acabas de salvar mi vida!

Todos¿Qué?

Hanna: Quiero decir que ya se me ocurrió un buen regalo para Lilly-Chan, es más, tengo que empezar a fabricarlo.

Anna¡Un momento jovencito¡Aún tienes que terminar la tarea¿O ya lo olvidaste?

Hanna: D-douhhh...

Y así, la semana previa al Día de San Valentín transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ese mismo día Hanna y la pequeña (o joven, como uds. quieran llamarla) Lilly se encontraban en una fiesta de la secundaria en comemoración al 14 de Febrero y ambos estaban frente a frente con sus regalos.

Hanna y Lilly O.¡Esto es para tí! (Ambos estaban algo nerviosos) ¿Para mí¡Oh gracias!

Luego abren sus respectivos regalos y...

Hanna y Lilly O.¡Ah...! G-gracias... (algo sorprendidos)

Ellos se habían sorprendido ya que sus regalos tenían la misma temática: Un pequeño album de fotografías con fotos de su infancia. Lo que es más, las fotos eran las mismas de cada regalo ya que ambas familias tenían copias de esas fotos, pero eso no importaba, ellos 2 han visto que se quieren mucho y su amistad sería inquebrantable.

EL FIN


	2. LVersion

Estamos a 7 de Febrero, falta una semana para el Día de San Valentín, y en el distrito Funbari se desataba una pequeña discusión en la escuela secundaria Shinrai, donde estudiaban Hanna Asakura y Lilly Olivier.

Hanna: "Lilita", acabo de recordar que no tengo dinero...

Lilly O.¿Otra vez¡Tú nunca tienes dinero! Primero no tenías dinero para ir al concierto y la Tía Tamao tuvo que conseguirnos los pases, y ahora no tienes dinero para ir al cine.

Hanna: Pero esta vez los gastos en la pensión han aumentado y el dinero últimamente se vuelve más escaso... de hecho mi mamá me pidió que te dijera esto para disculparnos contigo...

Lilly O.: Caray... pues ahora tendremos que pedirle a la Tía Tamao que nos ayude otra vez.

Hanna: Es verdad, bueno... creo que tendremos que ir a mi casa a hacer la tarea.

Lilly O.: Yo no puedo ir¿recuerdas? Hoy tengo mis clases especiales en la escuela "Kou-Ike".

Hanna¿"Kou-Ike"¡Ya recuerdo! Mi papá me dijo que ahí estudiaba el Tío Manta cuando tenía nuestra edad.

Lilly O.: Esa misma. Mira, ya terminaron las clases y tengo que pasar a mi casa a hacer rápido la tarea y de ahí dirigírme a la escuela, te veo después.

Así ambos se despiden y al llegar la hija de la antigua miembro de las 5 Lilys a su casa, checa los mensajes de su contestadora, uno de ellos era de su madre, quien le dice que se quedará a trabajar tiempo extra y que llegará tarde.

Lilly O.: Mamá trabajará hasta tarde de nuevo... qué fastidio...

Entonces aparecen 4 espíritus frente a ella. Se trataban de Marion Phauna, Matti Matisse y Kanna Bismarch, las 3 son antiguas integrantes del Grupo de Hao Asakura y ellas conformaban el Trío de la Flor. El cuarto espíritu se trataba de Jangalian, el hamster que fuera el espíritu acompañante de la madre de la ya no tan pequeña Lilly en su juventud.

Lilly O.: Ah, hola chicas, Jangalian...

Jangalian: Pequeña Lilly, te ves algo... preocupada.

Lilly O.: No... no es nada, voy a hacer mi tarea...

Kanna: Bah, no nos engañas, aunque ya tengas 14 años hemos sido tus "niñeras fantasmas" desde tu nacimiento. Es por lo de San Valentín¿verdad?

Lilly O.: ...rayos, me descubrieron. Y sí, aún tengo que buscarle un regalo a Hanna.

Marion: Mari supone que Lilly-Chan va a regalarle algo que nunca le haya regalado al hijo de Yoh Asakura.

Lilly O.: Sí, es lo que siempre hacemos todos los años, y no sólo en esa fecha, también en los demás días festivos o en nuestros cumpleaños. Es toda una tradición.

Matti: Por eso a veces me alegra estar muerta, ya que si estuviera viva y tuviera una pareja pasaría por lo mismo.

Lilly O.¡Matti¡Hanna no es mi novio! (y piensa) ...por lo menos desde lo que pasó en el concierto... (y otra vez se diríge a sus compañeros fantasmas) ...aunque es verdad que salimos mucho pero nada de novios.

Jangalian: Bueno, no es para tanto. Al menos él también te aprecia.

Lilly O.: Sí... (empieza a hacer su tarea y al terminar empieza a idear el regalo) Muy bien, tengo que empezar a ver qué le regalaré a Hanna.

Kanna: Em... recuerda que aún tienes que ir a esa otra escuela.

Lilly O.: Ya sé, pero también falta una semana para San Valentín¿recuerdas? (guiña un ojo antes de terminar de hablar)

Marion¿Y qué crees que te regale Hanna?

Lilly O.: Bueno, obviamente será algo que no me haya regalado antes, ni en mi cumpleaños o en la Navidad.

Matti: Espero que no sea una minifalda... (ríe picaramente) porque ya tienes muchas... (Marion, Kanna y Jangalian la callan)

Lilly O. (ruborizada y algo nerviosa)¡Matti¡Eso no se dice! Aunque es verdad que uso minifalda desde muy pequeña y tengo incluso la falda escolar de la srita. Tomiko, que en paz descanse, y eso no es todo, mi mamá usaba minifalda desde su juventud igual que la Tía Ellie, aunque ellas lo dejaron al llegar a los 30 años. Mi Tía Anna, Tía Pilika, Tía Kyoko, la Srita. Alex, a veces la Tía Tamao, todas ellas han usado minifalda desde jovenes, incluso mi falda del uniforme es corta.

Jangalian: Bueno, regresemos al tema y mejor busca algo del baúl de los recuerdos, tal vez eso ayude.

Lilly O.: No, eso no ayudará ni... (calla un poco y dice...) ¡Eso es¡Ya sé qué le regalaré a Hanna!

Y así, la semana previa al Día de San Valentín transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ese mismo día Hanna y la pequeña (o joven, como uds. quieran llamarla) Lilly se encontraban en una fiesta de la secundaria en comemoración al 14 de Febrero y ambos estaban frente a frente con sus regalos.

Hanna y Lilly O.¡Esto es para tí! (Ambos estaban algo nerviosos) ¿Para mí¡Oh gracias!

Luego abren sus respectivos regalos y...

Hanna y Lilly O.¡Ah...! G-gracias... (algo sorprendidos)

Ellos se habían sorprendido ya que sus regalos tenían la misma temática: Un pequeño album de fotografías con fotos de su infancia. Lo que es más, las fotos eran las mismas de cada regalo ya que ambas familias tenían copias de esas fotos, pero eso no importaba, ellos 2 han visto que se quieren mucho y su amistad sería inquebrantable.

EL FIN


End file.
